1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for turning on and off the pressure of a cylinder, such as an impression cylinder, equipped with a slipped-on tube or sleeve in a rotary printing mechanism. The mounting of the apparatus has an eccentric bush equipped with a gearing which is engaged in an operating state by an eccentric adjustment. The mounting can be shifted out of the region of an opening so as to enable an exchange of tubes and is equipped with a gearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus is known (German Offenlegungsschrift 37 02 889), in which the supporting frames are equipped with jaws for exchanging the tube of the impression cylinder. The jaws can be moved apart sideways and serve as a mounting for the impression cylinder. In each case, one of the jaws has an electric motor with a gear wheel for making eccentric adjustments. In the operating state, the gear wheel engages an eccentric bush equipped with gearing for adjusting the impression cylinder.
The jaws, which can be moved apart, require relatively large space, which can be realized only with difficulty, particularly in the case of a multicylinder arrangement. Moreover, the guides for the jaws are difficult to manufacture with regard to accuracy requirements that have to be met.